Primary School Life
by LiNkWiSe
Summary: Their will be 'non smashers' in this. Like other Nintendo people. I might also only focus on certain Smashers. All characters that are in it are 11 or 12, first chapter is a preview


Okay, the last Primary School fic I did, I reckon it sucked, so I'm redoing it, and it might suck again, but meh, hopefully better then my last one, also, if they don't sound 'primary school' like, thats because, I just remember acting like this when I was in Primary, so yeah. Also, some of the characters in this are main characters like, so you might not see so much of...Mr Game and Watch, and stuff like that, one last thing, some non Smash Bros characters will be in this as well...

Also (Last time I swear)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Nintendo...or do I? BWAHAHAHA...no, I don't.**

Okay, enough of the disclaimer, onto the fic...

One more thing...just kiddin'.

------------------------------------------------------

_**Preview: Just Me Testin The New Fic Out**_

------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

**MONDAY**

------------------------------------------------------

Link cried out in frustration as he missed the ball, thus having to leave the handball square to let someone else in. He blew some air up into his face, for the summer heat was very hot today. He lined back up, waiting until he could go back in, his attention moved from the squares to the playground entrance, and he saw a slender blonde haired girl walking out. Link smiled, as the girl approached him more.

"Hey." Link greeted with a smile.

"Hey." she smiled back.

It was Zelda, Link's girlfriend of three months, three months and one week to be exact. Link asked her out on the 14th of June, and ever since then, his life had been good...except for the fact that Link had alot of paranoia, and sometimes got real paranoid over little things in his relationship.

"Last night, on the phone." Link started." You said, you had to go, and play swords?"

"Ya huh." Zelda nodded.

"May I ask what swords is?"

"Well, I, um, grab a sword..."

"A real metal sword?"

"No, silly, a cardboard sword."

Link smiled."And may I ask, what do you do with the sword?"

Zelda briefly paused."Have a swordfight against my, teddy bear."

Link giggled, and soon he was laughing his head off.

"Shut up!" Zelda said in a deep voice, it was this thing the girls did at 'Nintendo Primary School'(Un original, but hey!), they said 'shut up' in deep voices, no one knew why either...

Link calmed down abit."Why?"

"For fun."

"And playing swords is even more fun than talking to me?" Link said in a fake sad voice, pouting.

"Of course not darling." Zelda sweetly smiled.

Link pretended to cry."Than why did you leave me for swords?"

"Mum said she wanted to use the phone." Zelda shrugged.

Link stopped fake crying."Okay, then, now gimme a hug!"

Zelda laughed, and shook her head.

"Pweease?" Link pouted again.

Zelda gave in and gave Link a quick cuddle.

"I love you." Link said.

"More!" Zelda said back.

"Hey, cut down on the mushy stuff!" Peach came walking over, grinning.

"Hey Peachy!" Zelda happily greeted.

"Zellie." Peach greeted back.

"Yo, Mango." Link grinned.

"Shut up." she said, in the deep tone, but smiled slightly.

"Whatever." Link said, it was his turn to go into the squares, so he began to walk into them, and he felt something smacking against his ass, he turned around, and saw Zelda winking at him. Link winked back, and walked into the squares.

* * *

Marth shifted around on the bench he was sitting on, he was bored. Sure, he could be playing handball, but he hated the game, so he just sat down. He saw Roy walking towards the bench, and Marth pointed his finger at him, Roy pointed his back, it was their way of waving. Roy approached the bench, and sat down on Marth's lap and put his arms around Marth. 

"Hey sexy!" Roy said in a girlish tone.

"Dude, get off me!" Marth pushed him off.

Roy laughed and sat down next to him. "So, dude, talked to Peach at all over the weekend?"

Marth and Peach were a couple. Marth sighed."Yeah, over the phone."

"Why do you sound down about it?"

"Well, I had to call her, as normal, she never calls me. You know, I was thinking she didn't call me, because like, her mum didn't like her on the phone alot, so I asked Malon about that theory, and boy did she make me feel good about it. I said that to her maybe her mum didn't like her on the phone alot, and she didn't want people calling her, and Malon said. 'No, she calls me and Zel all the time.' "

"Wow, what a stupid answer." Roy said.

"I know, I said 'Oh thanks, that's exactly what I wanted hear!' " Marth rolled his eyes.

"So, thats why you're down?"

"No no, not just that, when I was on the phone with Peach, we were talking bout stuff, you know, and she suddenly says.' I need to run my bath.' "

Roy started laughing.

"Shut up, it's not funny! And then I said 'Alright, then, bye, I love you so much!' and you know what she said back?"

"What?" Roy asked, curiously.

" 'Sure.' ". Marth groaned." I mean come on! As if you'd say 'sure' after some one just said they love you!"

Roy shook his head." That is pretty...stupid."

"And then I said 'Righto, you say something first then.'...and you know what she said?"

"No, tell me!" Roy was getting ansious.

"She said 'Bye'...and hung up..." Marth trailed off.

Roy nodded his head, but he couldn't keep his laughter in, he started laughing extremely hard, his stomach was hurting, and tears ran down his face.

"Oh come on! It's not funny!" Marth scolded.

Roy began to calm down, but he started laughing again.

Marth walloped him in the head.

Roy didn't stop.

"For petes sake, dude, shut up!"

Roy calmed down, but he was still smiling.

"It's, so hard, and like, she's always talking to other boys, more then me. Her friends insist she likes me, but sometimes...ugh..." Marth sighed, and put his head in his hands.

Roy got up and started massaging Marth's shoulders, he did it sometimes for some reason. "Hey dude, don't get too down on it."

"I try not to, but, ooh, I just hate the feeling."

"Understandable."

Marth looked up, and saw Peach in the handball squares.

"I love her so much, I never wanna lose her."

"Have you ever told her that?" Roy asked.

"What?"

"Like, you never wanna lose her?"

"If I did, she'd probably say 'sure' again." Marth replied.

"Hm, boy, you got it hard."

Marth just sat there and stared at Peach. Ignoring everything around him, in fact, if the bell didn't ring, he probably never would of taken his eyes off of her.

"Come on dude, time for class. We're learning about sex!" Roy laughed evily.

"Actually, we're only talking about the differences between guys and girls, sex education is in two more weeks." Marth said, hopping up.

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

**---------------------- **

**LUNCH**

-------------------

Fox sat down on the ground, crossed legged, he leaned back against the brick wall behind him, and took out his slice of pizza.

Fox noticed Kirby eyeing his pizza slice, but he ignored him.

Fox took a bite of it, and relised two things while he was chewing it. One thing, it tasted like someone had taken a giant shit on top of it, and the second thing, he hadn't said one word to Krystal yet today. He didn't even remember seeing her today.

"Hey Mario," Fox said.

Mario turned to face Fox."Yeah?"

"Is Krystal here today?" Fox asked.

Mario stared at him in a funny way."Yeah Fox, she's right over there." Mario pointed in Krystal's direction." She even got in front of the school today at assembely and made a speech."

Fox didn't remember that at all."She did?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I can't believe, I didn't...notice."

Mario turned away, and started talking to Marth.

Fox began to think.

Falco came walking up to Fox, and sat down next to him.

"Yo Fox."

Fox didn't reply, he just sat there. Staring.

"Yo Fox!" He said abit more louder this time.

Fox shook his head."Hey Falc."

"Deep in thought?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Whatcha thinkin bout?"

"Krystal."

"Ah, of course, how are things going in the relationship?"

"Shit."

"Why?"

"Just...because."

"Okay...nice speech she made today, huh?"

"If I noticed she had given one, then I probably would've able to answer that question."

Falco looked confused."What?"

"I didn't notice she had given one, I didn't even know she was here today."

"Fox, that's...strange."

"I know, but like... I dunno."

"Okaaaay..." Falco began to eat his pie.

* * *

"No. Way!" Malon said. 

"Yes way!" Daisy exclaimed.

All the girls laughed.

"So, Krissy, how are things with Fox?" Saria asked.

Krystal stopped laughing, and became suddenly very quiet."Good."

"Then why does your voice not sound, convincing?" Saria asked.

"I dunno, It's just, I'm not sure, if like, he likes me anymore."

"Why you thinkin that?" Samus asked.

"Well, it's stupid and all but, he hasn't said one word to me at all today so far, so I was just thinking, I dunno." Krystal shrugged.

"Wait, not one word?" Zelda asked.

"No, and like, he only said 'Hi' on Friday."

"Hm, he sounds, like a very talkative, boy." Malon said.

Krystal sighed."Yeah."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Zeeeeelda, uh, how's it going with Link?" Peach broke the silence.

"Couldn't be any better! I'm loving every moment of it, and I hope it lasts for a long, long time!" Zelda exclaimed happily."And things with Marth?"

"Great," Peach replied, she wished she wasn't so shy around him though.

Another brief silence.

That is, until Donkey Kong walked past, and farted.

All the girls started to squeal.

"EWWWWW!"

* * *

Well, that was just a preview, if people like it, I'll write more. So...**PLLEEEEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
